mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twist
Twist is a school-age Earth pony with a noticeable speech impediment, and is a member of Cheerilee's class at Ponyville Schoolhouse. She was one of the few blank flanks in her class besides Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle until she received her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie: two candy canes in the shape of a heart. Twist was Apple Bloom's best friend before she met Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. She is respectively called Twist-a-loo and Peppermint Twist in some merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Development and design Twist shares her name with a G1 So Soft pony. At some point prior to May 21, 2010, Twist's design was discussed when Lauren Faust was at Studio B Productions (now DHX Media Vancouver); Sabrina Alberghetti "was the one on the crew that was fighting for Twist's design to stay the way it was". Twist is slightly taller than normal foals, as she has skinnier legs and her nose is more bulbous than most other ponies. She shows several stereotypical nerdy traits, such as a curly red mane and tail, pale coat, large glasses, and a lisp. Her design is also used with a different mane and tail color for one of the nurses in Read It and Weep. Depiction in the series Twist makes her debut appearance in Call of the Cutie. She is picked on for being a "blank flank" by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, until she discovers that her special talent is crafting confectionery, and she earns her cutie mark. She is a friend of Apple Bloom in this episode, but the two haven't been seen together since Apple Bloom joined the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twist appears again in The Show Stoppers during the reward ceremony at the talent show next to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, as well as during the school field trip at the beginning of The Return of Harmony Part 1. She appears in The Cutie Pox, joining in with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's attempts to guess what Apple Bloom's cutie mark was meant to be, thinking it was a delicious powdered donut. She remains next to the two Crusaders as they all watch in awe of Apple Bloom's loopty-hoop stunts. Twist makes a background appearance in Family Appreciation Day, where she's the only pony (apart from Diamond Tiara) to be remotely paying attention in Filthy Rich's story. Twist appears at the start of Hearts and Hooves Day, where she gives a Hearts and Hooves day card to a happy Truffle Shuffle, and the two hug. She then plays "Pin the heart on the pony", where she accidentally pins it on Cheerilee instead. She also makes a background appearance in Ponyville Confidential, where she is among the young ponies celebrating Featherweight's new cutie mark. Other depictions A Twist-a-loo miniature collectible has been displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. Twist is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game sometimes lists her as Peppermint Twist. My Little Pony mobile game description A school-age pony with bright purple glasses and a curly red mane, Twist has a candy cane heart for a cutie mark. Appearances Gallery See also * References es:Twist it:Twist ja:Twist no:Twist pl:Twist ru:Твист sv:Twist Category:Foals Twist Category:Earth ponies